


Algemas

by CatyBolton



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, M/M, Top Tom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Na verdade, era, sim, um pouco bizarro que Tom andasse com aquilo por ai, nos bolsos... Só não era mais que o brinquedo em formato de tentáculo que Tord mantinha bem no fundo do armário.[TomTord - Porn Without Plot]





	1. Capítulo "Único"

**Author's Note:**

> eu escrevi isso escutando despacito

pareceu no trailer, falhava até mesmo nos jumpscares do terror clássico, ruim e apelativo.

Em meio ao tédio, uma coisa mais interessante passou pela cabeça dos dois ao mesmo tempo e, talvez, por causa daquela conexão bizarra, eles davam certo juntos. Mas isso ainda era realmente difícil de se dizer, levando em consideração o dia que Tord ameaçou Tom com um facão. Mangás viraram cinzas e Susan quase foi parar no lixo, mas, de algum modo, eles ainda estavam juntos.

Enfim, a situação só começou a mudar quando, discretamente, Tom passou um braço pelos ombros de Tord e ele apenas se aproximou mais, ambos com aquele jeito de quem não queria nada, mas cheio de segundas intenções. Uma mão foi parar em uma perna e lábios em um pescoço, Tord subiu a mão através da coxa do outro homem e tratou logo de desabotoar as calças, enquanto Tom marcava aquele pescoço branco. O filme foi totalmente esquecido. Beijos começaram, toques mais ousados e sem nenhum tipo de pressa. Na verdade a cena toda tinha um jeito meio preguiçoso, se alguém parasse e falasse que estava com fome, eles esqueceriam aquilo e pediriam uma pizza.

Sorte que não foi isso que aconteceu.

Tord retribuía o beijo profundamente, masturbando semi-ereção de Tom por dentro da roupa de baixo, quando sentiu uma mão no cos da calça, na parte de trás, deslizando para dentro, e resmungou uma reclamação que foi prontamente ignorada. Não tentou resistir quando foi puxado para se sentar, de frente, no colo do namorado e teve suas mãos presas atrás das costas.

O maldito gostava daquelas coisas. Teve ainda mais certeza do que ele pretendia quando o viu tirar um par de algemas do bolso do moletom e não poderia falar que era contra a ideia toda, mas era sim um pouco bizarro que ele andasse com aquilo por ai.

Só não era mais bizarro que o vibrador em formato de tentáculo que Tord tinha bem no fundo do seu armário.

— Posso?

— Espera. — Tom soltou os seus pulsos só pelo tempo que tirou o próprio moletom vermelho, logo ele tinha prendido as suas mãos com as algemas, mas na frente do corpo. — Você trouxe a chave dessa vez, certo?

— Hm, será que eu trouxe...? — Aquele sorriso deu a Tord vontade de socá-lo, era uma pena que já estivesse preso. — Não sei, acho que esqueci...

— Eu vou arrancar a cabeça do teu pau com os dentes, juro por Deus-

— Dessa vez eu te pago o boquete, ok?

Sequer teve tempo para reclamar de como Tom não sabia chupar decentemente, logo ele já tinha tomado os seus lábios em mais um beijo e apenas suspirou. Como alguém que sabia beijar - inferno, o piercing na língua fazia toda a diferença sim - tão bem não tinha habilidade o suficiente para chupar um pau? Totalmente revoltante e parecia que era de propósito. Provavelmente Tord que pagaria um boquete no final das contas. Mas esqueceu aquilo rápido e logo suas mãos estavam agarrando o moletom azul para que não tentasse se soltar, aquelas coisas nos pulsos machucavam bastante se Tord forçasse demais.

Rolou os quadris para frente, sentiu a ereção de Tom contra o seu pau e o jeito que ele respirou forte entre o beijo, logo as mãos grosseiras estavam nas suas coxas, naquela parte entre a perna e a bunda, forçando uma fricção mais frequente que fez Tord gemer. De repente tudo ficou quente demais. Quis passar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, mas suas mãos não permitiam, ao invés disso puxou o tecido do casaco e tentou se levantar com os joelhos no sofá. Tom apenas rosnou e puxou para que se sentasse novamente, por isso Tord quebrou o beijo mordendo o lábio alheio com mais força do que deveria.

— O que você quer agora, Tord? — O homem pareceu irritado com a sua atitude, e isso apenas lhe fez sorrir.

— Você trouxe alguma coisa fora isso?

Mostrou as algemas, como um lembrete, e com um sorrisinho presunçoso. O punk relaxou as sobrancelhas, uma delas cheia daqueles piercings, e ficou sério, não, apático é a palavra certa. Claro que não trouxe, ele não se preocupava com nada além de os fetiches bizarros envolvendo algemas e cordas, mas Tord não estava esperando por aquela pergunta:

— E você, fez a chuca?

Tentou se controlar para não rir e acabou rindo mesmo assim, bem típico dele. A resposta para aquilo era sim, sempre se preocupava com aquilo quando sabia que passaria uma noite com Tom, mas essa certamente não era a resposta que daria a ele:

— Deselegante...

— Você que fodeu com o clima.

Acabou soltando mais um riso e escondeu o rosto naquela parte da clavícula, mas o outro não pareceu se importar e o fim da breve discussão se deu com um beijo. Enquanto na televisão passava os créditos do filme, com uma musiquinha ruim, Tom pegava em todos os lugares certos e Tord sentiu que poderia derreter nas mãos dele. Os lábios estavam de volta no pescoço e as mãos nas coxas, com uma delas esfregando bem entre as pernas. As calças estavam começando a apertar demais e isso lhe fez resmungar um barulho que mais pareceu um gemido, precisou engolir saliva e respirar fundo para pedir a Tom para que fossem para o quarto e felizmente ele atendeu esse pedido sem pensar duas vezes.

As mãos de Tom se firmaram no quadril antes de ele tomar um impulso para levantar e Tord prendeu as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, com as mãos ainda segurando o moletom. O caminho para o quarto foi difícil, em um momento, quando Thomas lhe prendeu contra a parede do corredor, Tord achou que ele fosse lhe foder ali mesmo, mas com algumas reclamações conseguiu finalmente chegar na sua cama. Estava quente como o inferno e tudo que queria era se livrar do resto das roupas, mas o outro homem fez questão de ignorar todas as suas vontades. Ele se colocou em cima de Tord, com a mão posta entre as pernas e esfregando o volume marcado na calça, com um sorriso bem filha da puta e olhos - apesar de o aparente  vazio - famintos.

Tentou sair daquela posição, mas as algemas serviam exatamente para que ficasse assim, submisso, porque Tom gostava mesmo de segurar as rédeas da situação. Normalmente não era um problema. O leve formigamento na região pélvica não era ruim, pelo contrário, o problema era que queria mais que isso. Infelizmente querer não é poder, e o comunista não tinha nenhum poder no momento. O punk agarrou o pau bem marcado na calça e apertou levemente, enquanto Tord ofegou e deu uma investida com o quadril contra aquela mão.

Queria passar as mãos pelo cabelo de Tom e puxar, agarrar as suas costas e arranhar, tirar o maldito moletom azul e as algemas estavam finalmente começando a incomodar:

— Tira isso… — Pediu com um ofego. — Essa coisa.

— Hm, e o que eu ganho com isso? — Thomas sorriu diante do pedido do namorado, estava um pouco cedo demais para ele querer se livrar das algemas.

— Suas bolas intactas.

Uma ameaça perigosa, mas não pode mais raciocinar depois que ele finalmente enfiou a mão dentro das suas calças. Sim, porra, era exatamente isso que estava esperando. Tom estava com um pequeno e divertido sorriso, não dava para levar ameaças a sério com ele de pernas abertas.

— Você precisa ser mais convincente que isso.

Tord não falou mais nada e respirou aliviado assim que Tom lhe ajudou a tirar os sapatos, calças e levando a roupa de baixo junto também. Ele nunca foi muito do tipo paciente, nenhum deles era. O seu pau estava dolorosamente duro, doía não ter nenhum estímulo e infelizmente as mãos presas deixavam aquela tarefa bem mais difícil do que deveria. Thomas tirou um momento para se livrar do moletom e das roupas na parte de baixo-

_Espera..._

— _O que é isso?!_

Já tinha visto aquele pau algumas vezes na sua vida, mas não lembrava de nenhum  _piercing_. A careta se formou antes que percebesse e só conseguiu pensar em como aquilo deveria ter doído para um caralho. O punk sorriu divertidamente com a reação exagerada.

— Surpresa.

— Puta que pariu Thomas, você é louco…

Estava falando aquilo, mas intimamente queria estar com as mãos livres para pegar.

— Não é nada demais. — Deu os ombros e Tord quis rir, se Tom estava falando quem era ele para discordar? — Você ficaria uma gracinha com alguns também.

— Nem fodendo.

Antes que reclamasse, o outro homem já estava mexendo nas suas coisas, na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, procurando os de sempre; camisinha e lubrificante. Não demorou e logo já estava em cima de Tord novamente, com uma de suas pernas em cima do ombro e o tubo de lubrificante com a tampa aberta… Precisou engolir a vergonha enquanto o observava melar a mão e dedos com o gel transparente, não achava particularmente confortável quando Tom insistia em fazer aquilo, lhe preparar, não quando ele era muito bem capaz de lhe fazer gozar só com os dedos. Sentia-se sempre mais vulnerável e ele sabia disso.

Respirou quando sentiu o primeiro dedo entrar, então mordeu o lábio quando veio o segundo. Puta merda, como queria conseguir quebrar aquelas algemas. Gemeu alto, pela primeira vez, depois que Tom achou a próstata e manteve aqueles dois dedos massageando apenas ali. Tentou muito se conter, mas se contorceu em cima daquela cama e fechou os olhos, sentindo o prazer, aquele formigamento mais forte quase subindo pelas costas.

— Que vadiazinha.

— Vai se foder… — Rosnou, na verdade quase não conseguiu falar. O suor fez alguns fios de cabelo grudarem na sua testa.

— Acho que não sou em quem vai se foder hoje.

Quando ele tirou os dedos faltava muito pouco para Tord gozar, lhe deixando aliviado e frustrado ao mesmo tempo. Abriu os olhos e ele já tinha colocado a camisinha, agora passava uma camada generosa de lubrificante pela ereção coberta pelo látex. Só naquele momento o norueguês percebeu que eles transariam de frente, não que nunca tivesse acontecido, só era um pouco raro e, mais uma vez, quis se livrar das algemas. Mas, rapidamente, perdeu a linha de raciocínio depois que Tom empurrou o pau contra o anel muscular, Tord relaxou e gemeu quando sentiu ele entrando.

Logo colocou as pernas ao redor da cintura do inglês, enquanto os braços dele estavam ambos apoiados no colchão, e se sentiu frustrado por não poder se apoiar em nada assim que Tom começou as estocadas. Lentas e mantinham um ritmo, conseguia sentir tudo entrando e saindo com uma fricção deliciosa. Sua respiração falhou por um segundo e forçou as algemas mais do que deveria quando as investidas ficaram mais fortes, mas também não tentou se controlar quando rolou os quadris a procura de mais contato.

Era doloroso não conseguir se tocar e foi como se Tom tivesse escutado seus pensamentos, logo uma mão quente estava ao redor do seu membro, lhe masturbando quase na mesma intensidade que as estocadas. Tord ficou especialmente vocal com o estímulo, esquecendo-se que morava em um apartamento e já era tarde da noite, gemeu palavrões juntamente do nome do namorado, algo que apenas o atiçou ainda mais.

Quando se sentiu superestimulado, o pau entrando e saindo era especialmente ótimo, não pode controlar o próprio corpo e gozou sujando a barriga dos dois. Ofegante, continuou gemendo com as estocadas até que Tom também finalmente parou.

Os dois homens caíram na cama, cobertos de suor e com as sensações do sexo ainda frescas no corpo, quando pareceu que tudo ia ficar em silêncio, Tord falou:

— Acho que agora dá para me soltar…

Tom riu, buscou a chave no moletom azul e soltou Tord antes de tirar e jogar fora o preservativo usado, depois os dois dormiram.


	2. Extra - O tentáculo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu escrevi isso escutando Britney Spears

Tord estava na estação de metrô esperando algum vagão parar, às cinco da tarde, junto de mais, pelo menos, três dúzias de outras pessoas que saiam do colégio ou do trabalho naquele horário, quando recebeu a mensagem. Era de Tom, olhou rapidamente o celular, uma imagem que não teve muita vontade de fazer download e por isso ignorou. Da última vez lembrava de ter recebido uma foto do pau dele em um lugar público e cheio de gente, um ônibus em horário de pico, e, sinceramente, não estava afim de repetir a experiência.

Guardou o celular de volta no bolso do casaco quando o trem parou e foi um dos últimos a embarcar. Estava lotado e infelizmente não conseguiu nenhum lugar para se sentar. Apenas apoiou-se em uma barra horizontal perto de um dos assento, que era desde o piso até o teto, porque não conseguia alcançar as barras na vertical no teto. Dentro da lata de sardinhas lotada, onde mal conseguia se mover, recebeu mais uma mensagem de Tom, daquela vez uma de texto.

“ _Responde logo_

_O que caralhos é isso?”_

Bem, pelo menos agora já sabia que não era a foto de um pau. Despreocupadamente selecionou imagem com o polegar e aquela tranquilidade não durou mais que três segundo, o tempo para a foto carregar. A reação imediata de Tord foi esconder a tela do celular contra o corpo, com os olhos arregalados e uma silenciosa exclamação de surpresa, garantindo que ninguém mais visse. Na foto não tinha o órgão genital de Tom - por um segundo Tord preferiu que fosse. - mas sim uma coisinha que tinha comprado há alguns meses. Um vibrador, mais especificamente, um em formato de tentáculo, algo que Tom não precisava saber.

As outras notificações foram todas prontamente ignoradas, enquanto Tord apenas bloqueava a tela do celular e guardava o aparelho no bolso. Mas que merda Tom estava fazendo mexendo nas suas coisas, no seu armário? Já não bastava o incidente dos mangás!? De repente toda a vergonha que sentiu anteriormente transformou-se em irritação, raiva. Ele não podia estar mexendo nas suas coisas, não desse jeito enquanto estava fora de casa!  _Eu não deveria ter dado a chave do apartamento,_ pensou e finalmente viu como aquela tinha sido uma  _péssima_  idéia. Antes parecia apenas mais prático, as vezes ele dormia dias a fio lá, mas agora...

Se arrependimento matasse...

Apenas empurrou um monte de pessoas no caminho para descer na estação certa e andou rápido, para não dizer que correu, as três quadras e meia até o seu prédio. Entrou, subiu os oito andares de elevador e abriu a porta com um chute barulhento, ainda era cedo demais para os vizinhos reclamarem de barulho. Tom estava lá sentado no sofá, na sala com o celular em mãos quando levantou a cabeça na sua direção. Bateu a porta com força e marchou até o outro homem:

— Onde tá?

Ele lhe olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os olhos vazios, enquanto bloqueava o celular.

— O que? O tentáculo?

Ouvir Tom falando assim seria a  _morte_  de Tord, e não era no bom sentido. Era uma coisa pessoal, uma coisa ele não tinha que saber e talvez fosse estranho que escondesse detalhes da sua vida sexual do próprio namorado, mas, pelo amor de Deus,  _era Thomas_. O que não existia no relacionamento dos dois era respeito, ao menos não tanto quanto deveria. Teve vontade de esconder o rosto com as mãos e gritar, mas conseguiu reprimir o impulso.

— Tá nas suas coisas. — Ele revirou os olhos quando Tord respirou de alívio. — Eu sempre soube que você era esquisito, mas um  _vibrador de tentáculo_?

Tom falando isso em voz alta  _definitivamente era a sua morte._

— Não mexe mais nas minhas coisas,  _Jeová_.

— Eu estava tentando achar o meu moletom,  _commie_.

Ok, estranho, muito estranho. Não a parte da roupa, realmente o armário era cheio dos moletons azuis porque às vezes ele passava semanas inteiras no seu apartamento e por isso mesmo Tord tinha organizado tudo lá dentro.

— As suas roupas ficam na segunda gaveta e você sabe disso. — Estreitou os olhos quando Tom encolheu o ombros e revirou os olhos. Que insolente.

— Não sei porque esconder isso de mim, não é como se eu fosse-

— Sei lá, queimar?

Durante uns instantes ele ficou quieto, até que uma súbita onda de compreensão passou pelo seu rosto. Quase parecia ofendido, também:

— Eu não vou queimar nada, Tord.

Tom estava bêbado naquele dia, mas isso absolutamente não era desculpa. Ele já tinha admitido a merda que fez e pedido perdão, mas Tord nunca realmente aceitou as desculpas e provavelmente nunca aceitaria. Uma coleção de anos, desde que era adolescente, tudo destruído por um pouco de vodca e um isqueiro. Esse foi o único incidente isolado em que considerou terminar de vez com Tom e, quando lembrava de tudo, ainda considerava, para falar bem a verdade. No calor do momento quase esfaqueou ele e às vezes desejava que tivesse conseguido.

— Eu não confio em você.

— Mas eu não bebi.

De algum jeito isso dava para ele um pouco de credibilidade sim, um alcoólatra sóbrio tinha sim mais credibilidade do que quando ficava bêbado. Sentou ao lado do punk no sofá e não deixou que ele colocasse o braço ao redor dos seus ombros, do contrário iria soca-lo no nariz. Realmente iria, também poderia rasgar aquele piercing para fora da cartilagem como brinde. O pensamento, a imagem mental, fez Tord ter vontade de sorrir, mas se conteve.

— Eu já me desculpei. — Ele insistiu naquilo que já estava subentendido na conversa.

— Eu sei.

Quando Tom estava prestes a insistir mais naquilo que torrava toda a paciência de Tord, silenciou ele com um beijo. Um daqueles beijos em que, nas entrelinhas, havia um sinal para  _calar a porra da boca._  Não era de desculpas, como Tom queria, e no final Tord não arrancou nenhum piercing, como teve vontade desde o começo. Ou seja, os dois ficaram insatisfeitos. O homem colocou a mão na parte de trás da sua cintura e Tord, com a palma da mão apoiada no peito do namorado, dedilhou enquanto encarava ele que, felizmente, ficou quieto. Mas por pouco tempo:

— Você tá com raiva. — Ele falou encarando o namorado com aqueles olhos vazios, em todos os sentidos. Sim, Tord estava com raiva e externalizou isso com um sorriso, um daqueles que fazia Thomas temer por sua integridade física.

— Não Jeová, eu não estou com raiva. — Não se afastou dele, apenas deixou a mão quieta agarrada ao tecido azul.

— Para de me chamar assim, commie.

— Desculpe? — Não era um pedido de desculpas sincero, não com todo aquele sarcasmo. — Eu deveria te chamar de  _destruidor-da-propriedade-alheia_?

— Você está falando de propriedade privada? Logo você?  _Pensei que fosse comunista_.

—  _Vai se foder._

Tom, de repente, soltou um riso preso e o norueguês sentiu como se ele não levasse aquele assunto a sério. Deveria mesmo ter esfaqueado ele quando teve a oportunidade... Mas qual era o assunto, mesmo? O seu vibrador? Os mangás? Mesmo emburrado, estava praticamente no colo dele e realmente se sentou ali depois que ele lhe puxou com a mão que estava em suas costas, isso há um tempinho. Tirou as mãos de cima dele e cruzou os braços, enquanto o outro homem colocava casualmente as duas mãos no seu corpo, na parte da cintura, antes de começar um leve carinho com o dedão. Já estavam perto demais, o corpo de Tord reagia até bem demais com a familiaridade daquelas mãos.

Como uma discussão se tornou tão rápido tensão sexual? Aquele tipo de coisa só acontecia quando estava com Tom.

— Você tá estressado demais, Tord.

— A culpa é sua.

— Foi mal… — Tord engoliu alguma coisa presa na garganta quanto o seu namorado sorriu. — Mas eu posso te  _compensar_  por isso.

Silêncio. Não precisou pensar muito para entender o que aquilo significava e foi meio involuntário:

— Compensar  _sexualmente_?

— Mas é claro.

Quando livrou-se daquelas mãos e saiu do colo de Tom, ele olhou na sua direção sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Não o culpava, por um momento pensou em ceder, mas o fantasma da raiva que sentiu a pouco tempo - ainda sentia - estava presente demais para só conseguir esquecer assim, com uma súbita vontade de uma transa rápida.

A forma que falou com Tom foi tão fria quanto gelo, mas simplesmente não teve paciência e o seu pé batendo incessantemente no chão foi a maior prova disso:

— Não estou interessado. Na verdade, ainda tô puto com você. Sai daqui.

— Tord! — Ele não parecia irritado, mas genuinamente sem entender nada quando também levantou do sofá. Aquilo lhe irritou ainda mais. — Eu já me desculpei!

—  _Mas eu nunca disse que aceitei as suas desculpas, disse?_  — Felizmente foi o suficiente para manter Tom em silêncio. Deus, haviam tantas coisas presas na sua garganta. Todas as palavras foram inevitáveis. — Eu sinceramente estou cagando se você acha as minhas coisas esquisitas ou não, realmente estou, Tom. Mas você… é tão difícil assim ter um  _pouquinho_  de respeito!? Você iria gostar, seu  _filho da puta,_  se eu  _partisse aquele seu baixo estúpido ao meio_ -

—  _Não fala assim da Susan!_

—  _Exatamente!_ — Existia certo tom amargo na forma que Tord riu. Os olhos prateados também estavam afiados demais. —  _Eu não falo!_

Uma coisa que Tom não estava esperando foi quando ele puxou a arma de algum bolso escondido do casaco e apontou bem no seu peito. Fazia algum tempo que Tord não agia daquela forma e era aviso mais que o suficiente sobre como estava mesmo puto. Ao destravar a arma, repetiu:

— Eu falei para você sair daqui.

**…**

Tord expulsou Tom do apartamento com uma explosão de ameaças e gritos, a arma foi apenas um bônus. Já fazia pelo menos uma semana do punk tentando se desculpar, conversar e entrar no apartamento e Tord ainda estava, sinceramente, puto. Não tanto quanto antes, aquela raiva inicial - de pegar uma arma e ameaçar a vida de Tom - já tinha passado, mas o ressentimento não estava nem perto de sumir.

Não sabia ao certo quem falou isso, mas guardar rancor realmente não deveria fazer bem para a saúde. Era um sentimento  _amargo_ , por mais que soubesse que tinha razão na história toda, ainda sim era  _amargo_.

Poderia se acalmar repassando alguns dos seus trechos favoritos do  _Manifesto Comunista_ , mas, por deus - ou seja,  _O Nosso Senhor e Salvador Karl Marx_  - reler a mesma coisa, por melhor que fosse, tantas vezes em algum momento certamente acabava por se tornar repetitivo. Não chato, jamais chato, mas Tord realmente não achava necessário decorar cada parágrafo da bíblia-  _quer dizer_ , daquele ótimo livro. E por já ter repassado a leitura tantas vezes apenas sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão, não havia nada de interessante, mas realmente precisava de algo para se distrair das mensagens recebidas de Tom.

O que não notou foi quando o seu namorado apenas parou de tentar contato via mensagens, tinha achado um documentário realmente bom sobre a Segunda Guerra, e também não chegou a escutar os passos no corredor através das paredes finas por causa de algum som de explosão vindo da televisão. Tord só realmente lembrou que Tom ainda tinha a cópia da chave do seu apartamento quando ele tranquilamente destrancou a porta e entrou, como se não estivesse fazendo  _porra nenhuma_ de errado. Claro que Tord olhou para o namorado como se ele cometesse o tipo mais grave de  _sacrilégio_ , violando pacto de silêncio subentendido quando acontecia alguma briga entre os dois, e quase apontou a arma na direção dele, mais uma vez:

— O que caralhos você tá fazendo aqui?

Tom não lhe respondeu e Tord sentiu a raiva subindo a cabeça mais uma vez, depois que ele fechou a porta. Levantou do sofá e marchou na direção dele, com os punhos fechados e pronto para dar um soco estratégico bem no estômago, mas foi surpreendido com um empurrão súbito para a parede e seus pulsos presos por outras mãos. Tord não realmente notou quando um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo, apenas levantou o rosto zangado e encontrou Thomas com uma expressão séria. Quando Tord tentou se soltar ele pressionou um joelho na sua virilha e não pode evitar um som surpreso. Exatamente em que momento tinha tinha ficado com tesão?

— Interessante… — Tom sorriu daquele jeito presunçoso e pessoalmente irritante, isso enquanto esfregava o joelho entre as pernas de Tord. — Mas eu vim aqui para conversar.

— Você chama isso de começar um diálogo? — Mesmo com o suspiro e o rosto levemente avermelhado, não se desprendeu da raiva. — A gente precisa rever esse relacionamento.

—  _Quem sabe_ , mas agora a gente precisa resolver isso.

Se Tom achava que poderia resolver aquela briga com sexo, como os dois faziam literalmente o tempo inteiro, ele estava terrivelmente errado -  _ou terrivelmente certo?_  O britânico soltou os seus pulsos e Tord apenas agarrou o moletom azul com as duas mãos, mas sem realmente empurra-lo para longe. Abaixou a cabeça e viu o joelho se afastar, apenas para uma mão bem mais habilidosa tomar o lugar.

— Olha, Tord — Ele começou e Tord precisou levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo, tentando esquecer da mão lá embaixo. O som baixíssimo de fundo era alguém falando sobre  _Adolf Hitler_. — eu sei que fiz merda, que estar bêbado não é justificativa. Mas eu realmente me sinto mal por tudo, por mexer nas suas coisas. Por queimar os seus pornôs.

O pior era que, ao mesmo tempo que Tom lhe tocava por cima do tecido da calça, também falava sério. Mesmo assim a situação era estranha - Tord estar com tesão tornava tudo ainda mais estranho:

—  _Jeová, você por acaso está me coagindo com sexo_?

—  _Talvez eu esteja, commie_. — Mais um sorriso, dessa vez mal intencionado. Claro que ele estava. — Mas, sinceramente? Eu fiquei curioso para te ver usando o  _tentáculo_.

Tord sentiu o seu rosto queimar furiosamente,  _essa era a sua morte._

—  _Foda-se._

 _Aqui jaz Tord_ , pensou por um instante,  _o filho da puta que desistiu de pensar com a cabeça de cima._

Suas mãos subiram até o cabelo do homem, por onde puxou o rosto para perto e selou os lábios. Apenas o suficiente para Tom lhe empurrar contra a parede, forçando também a abrir mais a boca, aprofundar o beijo e foi assim que Tord perdeu todo o controle da situação em dois segundos. O pior era que a culpa era sua, mas apenas fechou os olhos e aproveitou aquele piercing de língua explorando com familiaridade cada canto da sua boca. A barba por fazer sequer incomodava e mal sentiu quando o punk lhe ergueu do chão, mas logo tratou de colocar as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e de repente o calor aumentou, as roupas começaram a incomodar demais.

Tom investiu contra Tord e os dois gemeram entre o beijo, se agarrando ainda mais um no outro. Mas assim que sentiu que ele quis segurar os seus pulsos na parede para depois, provavelmente, lhe prender com algumas algemas ou cordas, se soltou rapidamente e quebrou o beijo, tratando de empurrá-lo um pouco para longe. O britânico olhou na sua direção sem entender e Tord ofereceu um sorriso pequeno antes de conseguir firmar os pés no chão, então tirou as costas da parede e recuperou o seu espaço pessoal quando fez o caminho para o quarto. Não precisou olhar  para trás para saber que Tom seguiu.

Mas no quarto quase não conseguiu chegar no guarda-roupa e abri-lo, não com o namorado logo atrás agarrando sua bunda com bastante vontade e falando coisas sujas no seu ouvido. Eles mantinham uma rotina regular de sexo, ou apenas da companhia um do outro, e aquela uma semana sem se ver era uma quebra dessa rotina. Tord também sentia falta de abrir as pernas para Tom, mas agora tinha que se concentrar em outra coisa. Com uma cotovelada fez ele parar, mas não se afastar, e finalmente conseguiu pegar a caixa no meio da  pilha de coisas e tirar a tampa. Sentiu Tom apertar sua cintura com os braços.

O tentáculo era rosa brilhante com ventosas arroxeadas, de base grossa afinando centímetros quando se aproximava da ponta. Tord pegou o vibrador, a textura era de um látex macio não muito maleável, e virou-se para Tom, que não dava para saber se olhava na sua direção ou para o vibrador.

— Isso ainda é estranho. — Ele comentou com honestidade, mesmo assim pegou o brinquedo sexual das suas mãos. Após uma pausa de instantes, continuou. — Vai pra cama.

Tord se sentou no colchão, mas Tom lhe empurrou para deitar e puxou suas calças. O tentáculo estava esquecido da cama quando ele tirou o seu moletom vermelho, a camiseta por baixo também, e pegou o par de algema de dentro dos bolsos. Não resistiu muito antes dele prender suas mãos acima da cabeça, com a corrente entre a cabeceira de aço da cama, e um arrepio subiu por suas costas quando ele lhe mandou ficar quieto. Sempre achou aquilo meio sexy, porém a vergonha apareceu assim que reparou que Tom ainda pretendia lhe ver com o tentáculo. Havia concordado com isso, mas porque estava daquele jeito, parecendo a  _porra de um virgem?_  Não era exatamente uma vergonha ruim, não queria parar com nada e nem realmente soltar as mãos, mas talvez estivesse um pouco melhor se tivesse alguma outra opção além de encarar Tom. Não saber para onde ele olhava tornava tudo pior e o sorriso foi o maior agravante.

Thomas se inclinou na cama e lhe beijou, isso com um joelho na superfície entre suas pernas e uma mão também apoiada na cama. Enquanto isso Tord apenas tratou de engolir a vergonha e relaxar os braços, não queria ficar com os pulsos doendo mais tarde, e logo sentiu uma mão do namorado passeando pela sua pele, parando na virilha e apertando o pau meio endurecido dentro da cueca boxer. Rolou os quadris contra aquela mão e gemeu abafado pelo beijo, foi um alívio quando ele tirou a sua roupa de baixo também. Só separou o beijo e se afastou para procurar o lubrificante no lugar de sempre, a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, antes de voltar para entre as pernas de Tord. Foi nesse momento que reparou que Tom ainda estava com todas as peças de roupa, mas não teve muito tempo para reclamar quando quando ele levantou uma das suas pernas e enfiou um dedo molhado de lubrificante para dentro do anel muscular.

Tord fechou os olhos, só queria alguma coisa para agarrar com as mãos quando Tom colocou outro, e gemeu alto quando sentiu ele dobrando os dedos. Já estava duro àquela altura, sentindo os dígitos massageando onde o inglês já sabia ser o lugar certo.  _Tom era um desgraçado_. Felizmente aquela lenta tortura não durou muito tempo, logo sentiu os dedos saindo.

— Como que liga isso?

Assim que abriu os olhos viu o vibrador a poucos centímetros, sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha e viu Tom sorrir. Não, essa profunda vergonha que sentiu não era por causa do consolo, a culpa era toda de Tom.

— Olha embaixo… — Haviam dois pequenos botões com sinais de mais e de menos na base, quase invisíveis por causa da cor, mas Tom não demorou muito tempo para achar, logo escutou aquele leve som de vibração. Tord respirou fundo, mas cheio de expectativas. — Vai logo com isso.

— Tá bom, calma, commie.

Mais uma vez Tom sorriu e Tord quis matá-lo, mas com as mãos presas não tinha exatamente um plano. Mesmo se tivesse, teria se esquecido assim que sentiu o vibrador deslizando para dentro, já ligado. Apenas soltou o ar preso nos pulmões, sentindo a vibração se propagar pelos seu quadril. Era realmente uma sensação boa, deveria brincar com aquilo mais vezes e ficou agradável até Tom aumentar a intensidade. Apertou os olhos e segurou o fôlego, com as vibrações na linha do insuportável. Estava suando demais. Só aquilo já era muito. Pior que não  tinha como se afastar ou empurrá-lo,  _aquilo era simplesmente demais_.

—  _Tom!_ — A raiva se misturou com a sensação intensa demais, só por isso gemeu o nome dele. — Para com isso…!

— Parar? Mas você tá gostando, commie. — Tudo nele pareceu cínico e Tord quis chuta-lo para longe com as pernas, só que estavam tensas demais. Quando se contorceu, sentiu o brinquedo erótico ir mais fundo. — Não sabia que isso era tão forte…

Insistiu mais uma vez para que Tom diminuísse um pouco, mas o que recebeu em troca foi a mão dele ao redor do seu pau, subindo e descendo, que também tinha a sensação que estava vibrando. Tord nunca se sentiu tão rápido perto do orgasmo antes, sem realmente notar já estava investindo o quadril contra aquela mão e gemendo. Fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto no braço, só queria gozar logo…

Faltou tão pouco…

Então todos os estímulos pararam subitamente. Tom soltou seu pau e logo depois tirou o vibrador, deixando Tord com aquela sensação muito desagradável de frustração, de um orgasmo negado. Ainda sem olhá-lo, tentou empurra-lo para longe com os pés, mas logo duas mãos estavam segurando suas pernas trêmulas pelas coxas. Sentiu dois dedos entrando novamente, mas não era a mesma coisa e soltou grunhido de raiva.  _Tom era mesmo um desgraçado_. Até tentou resistir quando ele lhe segurou pelas bochechas e forçou o rosto para frente, mas não conseguiu. Ainda sim não abriu os olhos, não abriria enquanto não fosse capaz de fuzilar um ser humano com o olhar.

Tudo que mais desejou naqueles instantes foi se soltar das algemas e socar o filho da  puta bem no nariz.

— Abre os olhos. — Pareceu uma ordem e a contra gosto Tord obedeceu. Tom lhe encarava com aqueles olhos vazios e um sorriso esquisito no rosto. — Achei uma coisa meio estranha, commie. Você gosta mais do  _tentáculo_  do que de mim?

Ficou quieto diante daquela pergunta, por vários segundos, realmente sem acreditar...  _Ele não pode estar falando sério_.

— Claro que gosto. — Respondeu com um rosnado, ofegante e na verdade parecendo até sincero demais. — O consolo  _não reclama_ , Jeová.

— Você quer que eu te deixe assim?

—  _Eu te odeio tanto!_  — Respondeu com raiva, tentando puxar as mãos da corrente. — Quando eu sair daqui  _juro por Deus que vou te matar-!_

Tord não havia esquecido dos dois dedos, mas foi sim pego de surpresa pelo jeito que Tom esfregou ele na sua próstata. Gemeu alto e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, com os olhos fechados para não encarar Tom. Mas na verdade sim, quase se  esqueceu do quanto precisava gozar.

— Eu não sou tão cuzão assim, commie.

—  _É sim._

O inglês se afastou, Tord observou-o tirar o moletom azul - curiosamente não usava nada por baixo - e pode ver como ele tinha uma ereção apertada dentro das calças, que abaixou apenas o suficiente para o membro pular para fora. Haviam três piercings, exatamente como se lembrava, e o apenas respirou fundo, aquela era sempre uma visão. Jamais admitiria, para si mesmo ou para Tom, o quanto achava sexy.

O comunista teve suas pernas seguradas e o quadril erguido da cama, uma posição não realmente confortável sem os braços para se apoiar, mas àquela altura só queria algum tipo de alívio. Tom chegou mas perto e colocou as pernas de Tord sobre os ombros, assim encaixou a cabeça do pau na sua bunda e empurrou para dentro, agora também colocando as mãos no colchão. A fricção dele saindo e entrando era exatamente o que Tord mais precisava naquele momento, as estocadas brutas e apressadas, necessitadas. Não passou pela sua cabeça controlar a voz, apenas pedir por mais, mais rápido, chamando pelo namorado.

Logo a mão dele estava no seu pau, lhe masturbando mais intensamente que da outra vez e Tord não sentiu que aguentaria mais tempo. Seus pulsos ficariam roxos pelo jeito que puxava as algemas, mas de repente aquilo também não pareceu importar mais. Só queria gozar logo e daquela vez finalmente conseguiu. Tom não veio muito tempo depois.

Por alguns instantes apenas respirou ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego, se sentindo cansado e precisando urgentemente de um banho.

— Me solta, Tom… — Pediu e felizmente foi prontamente atendido, assim podendo empurra Thomas e tirar as pernas de cima dos ombros dele. Mas não previu quando ele lhe segurou mais uma vez. — O que você-?

— A gente devia mesmo transar mais vezes sem camisinha.

Por que Tom sempre falava aquele tipo de coisa?

—  _Quem fica com o cu cheio de porra não é você, Jeová. Anda, me larga._


End file.
